Floor 999,999
Description Floor 999,999 is accessed only when occupants of the elevator conceive thoughts about their lives, specifically thoughts evolving apathy and indifference towards themselves and the tower. If the traveler is of good mind and spirit, he will skip the floor directly to Floor 1,000,000. Travelers often arrive in the center of the floor. Travelers will usually encounter the Tree of Self Degradation first, in that those who bear witness to it will encounter every shameful act they ever committed . The Tree of Self Degradation usually displaces the phenomenon of making witnesses confess trap fantasies, acts of selfishness, and lies they tell themselves. 69% of witnesses from the Tree will be incapacitated with shame and self loathing within an hour of self reflection, usually no different than their real life. These 69% become forever unable to find meaning in their live through self doubt and second guessing. They are often referred to as Joe's, and are instantly flung into a random location on Floor 0. 21% of the remaining individuals with enough knowledge and humility pass on to the hovering red sphere floating a couple thousand meters above the tree. This sphere is known as the Korb. Travelers who enter the Korb usually have stronger wills than people becoming Joe's. Entering the Korb will enlighten the traveler upon all his actions, questions, worries, and insecurities. Intense visualizations of life, time and ideas come flowing through the travelers. The sphere turns perspective into a spiral, infinitely churning towards tranquility. Travelers will never make in to the end of spiral, and will be instantly flung into a random location of Floor -1,000,001. Those who have entered Korb usually experience 3 to 6 months of dissociation, and then become contempt with the concept of death, despite their inadequacies. The last 10% of individuals who look at this will realize that 69 plus 21 is not equal to 100. They will have their eyes opened to the fact that OP is a fag who needs to learn how to count. Additionally, they will realize they utter LARPy garbage that this floor is and leave promtly. Once they leave, the wall will seal off behind them, as if the floor never existed, which indeed it did not, as it was never posted in the thread. plz delet Manifestations Sense Floor 999,999 is mostly a internal experience, most the of landscape is manifested by the Tree of Degradation, through the memories of travelers minds, specifically the fetishes and negative feelings of those witnessing the Tree. Manifestations are usually tangible and physical to the real world, however cannot be taken from floor. Entire conversational sessions can be held between the manifestations and anyone who encounters them. It has been cited as wise to ignore the manifestations, otherwise travelers may converse themselves into debating people they will never know or care about for too long and become unfit to face the Tree of Degradation successfully. Manifestations of lust are spread upon the outer ring of the floor, usually inhabited by cute traps, little sisters, moms, and oneitis. Closer towards the center, Fathers of travelers are often found wandering around asking where their sons and daughters are, then proceeding to admit to their failures of raising the children. Further towards the center of the floor are more malevolent manifestations, usually random people who can't usually be tied to any one traveler. Some often speculate these are manifestations of the narcissistic and extremely selfish people. Others believe these malevolent manifestations are often more dangerous than those anywhere else found in the floor because they suck the very life out of travelers who have yet to witness the Tree of Degradation. Closest to the Tree of Degradation are manifestations ranging from physical objects, animals, and plant life. They are often harmless.